A Day Without You
by xuniumian
Summary: "Jadi… Kau tidak keberatan kan bila kita mengulanginya dari awal?" / "Bodoh," / girl!Hun, boy!Han, (not really) based on SM The Ballad - A Day Without You / DLDR! /freak summary with freak story/


"_Let's end here…"_

"_Should we?"_

"_I think so…"_

"_For our own good, right? Then it's okay. Thanks for filling up my days for these precious 5 months."_

"…_Your welcome."_

"_Umm… Goodbye, then? Take care."_

* * *

-A Day Without You-

© rararabstain

(warn: girl!sehun and girl!minseok, shixun is sehun's chinese name and i dont make up stuffs like sehun is wu bcs 'oh' it's 'wu' in chinese, top!han, gs! and cheesy plot — im not even kidding. kesamaan plot adalah kebetulan. alur terlalu cepat dan typos. i dont own the cast. disini, tao, sehun, luhan sama minseok tinggal di london)

* * *

N Apartment, room 1413, 09:52

Lu Han menyesap _Americano _-nya dalam-dalam. Kepulan asap terlihat mengepul di atas _mug_ putih itu, mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Matanya bergerak memandang _apartment _Minseok—sahabatnya, atau bisa disebut begitu—yang terlihat luas bila si _pengisruh_ itu meninggalkan _apartment_-nya dan menuju perpustakaan kota tempat ia bekerja. Dan apa yang ia lakukan disini? Menumpang? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak tatanan rambut coklat madunya. Kantung mata terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Ia jadi ingat tadi pagi Minseok menyuruhnya untuk _do some shaving_ karena—yah, ia mengakuinya—tampangnya seperti orang yang tidak terawat.

_'Who would care of me instead of Shixun_?_'_ pikir Luhan tanpa sengaja. Shixun. Nama itu membuat kerja otaknya terhenti seketika. Shixun. Apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu saat ini? Luhan melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding bercat putih itu. 09:54. Biasanya pada pukul 09:00 – 10:00 Shixun masih berada di rumahnya. Ia baru akan meninggalkan rumah setelah pukul 10.

Bicara tentang Shixun…

Bohong kalau Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merindukan Shixun. Dia setidaknya sedikit mengaku kalau ia salah. Memutuskan Shixun adalah hal yang paling salah yang pernah dilakukan Luhan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Shixun. Katakan saja, Luhan ingin kembali dengan Shixun. Namun…

Putri sulung keluarga Wu itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Entah Shixun mematikan ponselnya atau ia memang mengganti nomornya—atau yang paling parah ia menemukan pengganti dirinya dan si _pengganti dirinya_ ini menyuruh Shixun untuk memblokir semua panggilan dari dirinya, ia tidak tahu.

Ia terlalu memikirkan Shixun Wu, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia hampir saja memecahkan meja kaca Minseok. Frustasi, Luhan kembali menyesap _Americano_-nya yang mulai mendingin. Rasa pahit _Americano_ menyeruak, mengenai indera perasanya, seperti hatinya yang mulai terasa sakit ketika pikirannya tetap tertuju pada seorang Shixun Wu.

—

S Apartment, room 350, the exact same time—09:58

"Shixun, makanlah sedikit. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak makan."

Huang Zitao menyodorkan sesendok potongan kecil _pancake_ kepada seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ yang masih menutup mulutnya meskipun sebagian kecil dari sendok metalik itu menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Shixun—begitulah sang gadis _brunette _dipanggil—menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan bibir yang masih terkatup rapat meskipun Zitao sudah memberinya tatapan memohon. Katakan saja bahwa Shixun adalah gadis yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan keras kepala, tapi ia memang tidak ingin makan—dan ia tidak menyuruh Zitao membuatkannya _pancake_ meskipun _topping _pada dua tumpuk _pancake_ itu adalah keju dan lelehan coklat hangat favorit Shixun.

Pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ di depan Shixun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi—lebih tepatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ketika Shixun putus dengan Lu Han. Zitao tidak kenal siapa itu Lu Han, karena ia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah membuat Shixun 'berubah' belakangan ini—ingat, Zitao dan Shixun hanyalah _best buddy _di panti asuhan tempat Shixun dan ia bekerja (meskipun secara teknis ia tahu dari anak-anak St. Hope bahwa hampir setiap hari _pacar_ Shixun datang dan membawakan mereka permen-permen dan coklat-coklat yang jelas-jelas dilarang Oleh Mrs. Jung ataupun Mrs. Kim). Tapi ia berasumsi bahwa siapapun pemuda yang bernama Lu Han ini adalah orang yang rugi karena ia telah menyakiti hati Shixun.

"Sudah pukul 10. Aku harus pergi ke St. Hope. Aku akan bilang pada Mrs. Kim kalau kau tidak bisa datang. Aku sudah membuatkanmu omelet dan _bacon_, kumasukkan di kulkas _in case if you want to eat it later_. Panaskan di _microwave_, set 2 menit saja. _I'm leaving_!"

Shixun masih terdiam ketika pintu _apartment_ Zitao mengeluarkan bunyi '_clicks_' yang menandakan bahwa sang pemilik kamar telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong. Hampir selama 3 menit, semua yang ada di ruangan itu berada pada tempatnya. Sendok dengan potongan kecil _pancake_ masih terletak di sebelah tumpukan _pancake _pada sebuah piring putih. Sebuah _Americano_ di sebelahnya juga masih mengepulkan asapnya. Shixun juga masih terdiam dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya yang dinaikkan keatas kursi meja makan.

Sudah tepat 1 minggu setelah Luhan dan ia memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan sudah 1 minggu pula ia menumpang di _apartment _Zitao. Sejujurnya, ia merasa bersalah pada Zitao. Secara tidak langsung ia menyeret Zitao dalam masalahnya, tapi Zitao tidak menampakkan hal itu. Dan Shixun bersyukur akan hal itu.

Matanya melirik jam dinding berbentuk apel yang dipasang Zitao di dinding. Zitao tidak terlalu tinggi, maka dari itu ia memasangnya di tempat yang membuat Shixun nyaman—ia tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya terlalu tinggi untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul 10:03. Biasanya, Luhan akan datang ke St. Hope membawakan barang-barang Shixun yang tertinggal di rumahnya dan coklat-coklat atau permen-permen untuk dibagi-bagikan pada anak-anak St. Hope. Sekarang, ia tidak masuk kerja—ia bekerja di St. Hope karena dia adalah pekerja sosial, singkatnya ia ingin masuk UNICEF maka dari itu ia memulai dari panti asuhan St. Hope—dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan akan datang ke St. Hope dan apa reaksi si sulung Lu itu ketika ia menemukan bahwa Shixun Wu, si cerewet yang paling sering ter-_bully_ Oleh anak-anak St. Hope, tidak berada di St. Hope.

'_Maybe he'll shrug it off_…' jawab Shixun dalam pikirannya. Luhan bisa dibilang punya fisik yang cukup menjual—dan membuat separuh populasi perempuan di kampus mereka takluk pada si sulung Lu itu—jadi bisa saja ia sudah menemukan pengganti Shixun.

Pemikirannya membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Bayangan Luhan menggandeng lengan gadis lain selain adik perempuannya dan ibunya (dan dirinya, tapi itu dulu) tergambar di benaknya dan Shixun—entah mengapa—ingin menghancurkan kepalanya saat itu juga—kalau perlu, ia bisa bunuh diri saat itu juga supaya bayangan Luhan dengan perempuan lain tidak terus membayanginya.

Meskipun pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana, tidak tertahankan, tapi ia masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Sendok metalik yang berada di piring _pancake_ juga tidak berubah posisi. Bibir Shixun masih terkatup, namun _Americano-_nya sudah tidak mengepulkan asap lagi. Kristal bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Namun Shixun tidak repot-repot menghapus air matanya. Pada akhirnya, _mug Americano _Shixun berubah posisi. Cairan hitam pekat dan pahit itu membasahi tenggorokan Shixun. Dingin dan pahit, persis seperti apa yang dirasakan Shixun saat ini, seiringan dengan air matanya yang mengalir lebih deras.

—

Town Library, 12:10

Kim Minseok baru saja menyelesaikan _shift _pertamanya. Ia memang mengambil _shift_ pagi supaya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dari perpustakaan. Setelah bertukar _shift_ dengan Jihye, ia mengganti bajunya (sesungguhnya baju kerjanya hanya celemek sepinggang yang biasa dipakai para pelayan di restoran siap saji) dan bersiap mengayuh sepedanya menuju St. Hope, panti asuhan milik ibunya. Sekitar pukul 11 tadi, ibunya mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang memintanya untuk membantu di St. Hope, karena kebetulan salah satu pegawai ibunya tidak masuk. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa menolak perintah ibunya, jadi ia terpaksa tidak melanjutkan _shift_-nya sampai malam nanti. Toh, Yoojin sudah memintakan izin untuknya kepada kepala pengurus perpustakaan, Mrs. Park.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu meletakkan sepedanya di gudang kecil sebelah St. Hope yang memang digunakan para anak-anak St. Hope memarkir sepeda mereka. Mengecek penampilannnya sekali lagi, Minseok mengHaneskan _lip balm_ agar bibirnya tidak terlihat kering. Ibunya akan sangat panik bila melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak terawat—bibir kering itu termasuk tidak terawat—dan Minseok paling tidak suka melihat ibunya panik.

"_I'm home_~" Minseok meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang penuh dengan se[atu-sepatu milik anak-anak St. Hope. Sepatu-sepatu mereka memang bukan sepatu mahal, tapi sepatu mereka cukup bagus dan awet, bahkan lebih awet dibanding sepatu-sepatu mahal seperti _Converse_, _Adidas_, _Nike, Fila, _atau _Tomkins_. Ibunya selalu tahu dimana ia bisa mendapatkan sepatu-sepatu seperti itu sehingga sampai sekarang Minseok selalu meminta ibunya untuk membelikan sepatu baru seperti milik anak-anak St. Hope.

Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat kayu berlari kearah Minseok dan memeluk kaki gadis itu. Minseok balas memeluknya, lalu membawa anak kecil itu ke ruang tengah, dimana anak-anak St. Hope yang lain sedang berkumpul sambil menonton film kartun berjudul _The Snow Queen_. Ibunya menyadari keberadaannya dan segera saja wanita yang sudah berkepala 4 itu membawanya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Min, maafkan _umma_ karena _umma_ meminta bantuanmu, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." kata Mrs. Kim pada putri tunggalnya. Minseok tersenyum. "Mana mungkin aku mengabaikan perintah _umma_, meskipun aku tadi berencana tidak datang," ujarnya jahil. Mrs. Kim tertawa kecil lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, tempat dimana pegawai-pegawainya juga ikut duduk menemani anak-anak St. Hope menonton. Minseok dengan mudah mengenali pegawai-pegawai ibunya. Mrs. Jung, tetangganya yang berasal dari Reading, lalu ada Laura, James, Robbie, Christine, dan seorang pemuda yang berambut _dirty blonde_ yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Mungkin nanti ia bisa menanyakan namanya dan sedikit berkenalan.

"_By the way_, _umma_, memang siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau kau belum kuperkenalkan dengan 2 pegawai baruku. Zitao, kemari. Kenalkan, ini adalah putriku, Minseok. Minseok, ini Huang Zitao, dia baru bekerja disini 3 bulan yang lalu. Selama 3 bulan ini kau belum mengunjungi St. Hope."

Jadi namanya adalah Huang Zitao. Mereka berjabat tangan cepat sekali, seakan-akan mereka adalah penyakit yang tidak ingin tertular virus satu sama lain. Huang Zitao punya wajah yang cukup tampan. Ia bisa jadi model kalau ia mau. Dan wajahnya sedikit mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

"Dan pegawai baru lain yang aku katakan, dia tidak masuk entah mengapa. Namanya Shixun Wu. Dia cukup terkenal, Min. Shixun seperti penggantimu bagi anak-anak."

'Shixun?! Shixun Wu?!' batin Minseok kaget. Ia tahu dari Luhan bahwa Shixun Wu adalah (mantan) kekasihnya. Minseok belum pernah bertemu Shixun Wu sebelumnya meskipun Shixun adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ia berasumsi ia bisa mengenali Shixun Wu dari pegawai baru lainnya, Huang Zitao.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk berbincang-bincang, siapa tahu kalian cocok." canda Mrs. Kim. Zitao menanggapinya dengan senyum. Minseok diam-diam menggerutu atas gurauan ibunya—karena Minseok tahu apa maksud ibunya.

Mrs. Kim meninggalkan mereka di dapur. Dapur terletak agak jauh dari ruang tengah, sehingga dapur bisa dibilang 'strategis' untuk menghindari anak-anak St. Hope. Hening tercipta di antara Zitao dan Minseok, sampai akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk bertanya soal Shixun.

"Umm, Zitao? Kau kenal Shixun Wu?" tanyanya gugup. Minseok tahu perkataannya termasuk aneh bagi orang yang baru berkenalan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia siap menerima apapun jawaban Zitao, entah itu 'ya', 'tidak', ataupun Zitao yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi, diluar dugaannya, "ya, aku kenal Shixun. Kami teman sejak kecil. Ada apa?"

Minseok menghembuskan nafas lega. "Begini, aku punya seorang sahabat. _Well_, kekasihnya—atau kau sebut mantan saja, bernama—"

"Shixun. Shixun Wu. Berarti sahabatmu bernama Lu Han, ya 'kan?" potong Zitao. Minseok mengangguk, lega karena ia tidak perlu meneruskan kata-katanya. Lagi-lagi, diluar dugaannya, Zitao mengajaknya duduk—karena dari tadi mereka berdua berdiri. Minseok memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Zitao, namun sorot mata Zitao memberitahunya bahwa Zitao memiliki sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Bisakah kau memberitahu _this-Luhan-guy_ untuk bertemu dengan Shixun dan menenangkannya sehari, atau membujuk Shixun untuk makan karena Shixun belum makan 3 hari karena Lu Han." ucap Zitao dengan nada sarkastik. Minseok langsung teringat pada Luhan.

"Masalahnya adalah, Luhan tidak sebahagia yang kau pikir. Kalau aku bilang, dia malah seperti mayat hidup. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah, Mr. Halley. Mereka berdua jelas-jelas merindukan satu sama lain, aku rasa yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengatur agar mereka berdua bisa _berbicara_ dan meluruskan semua ini."

Hening kembali mengisi sekat antara pembicaraannya dengan Zitao. Minseok menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Secara tidak langsung ia mencampuri urusan Shixun dan Luhan. Tapi, apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat orang yang kau cintai berbahagia? Minseok rela membantu hubungan Shixun dengan Luhan asal ia tidak melihat wajah frustasi Luhan lagi. _Even though she needs to sacrifice her feelings toward the latter, that's enough. To see the latter smiling again, laughing again, it's worth it. Even though… Even though… Even though she's not the one and only reason for Luhan to 'live' again_.

"Baiklah… Kapan?"

Minseok menarik diri dari pikirannya. Biarkan ia menarik dirinya dari perasaannya pada Luhan. Biarkan perasaannya terhadap Luhan terbayar dengan cara mengatur pertemuan mereka berdua. Biarkan dirinya melupakan Luhan dengan cara mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Minseok-lah yang harus menanggung air matanya, rasa sakitnya, dan rasa kehilangannya.

—

On the way to Zitao's Apartment, 15:30

Huang Zitao tidak tahu apa yang ia dan Kim Minseok rencanakan, sebetulnya. Ia seperti mengumpankan dirinya ke kandang harimau. Singkatnya, ia dan Minseok benar-benar mengatur pertemuan Luhan dan Shixun. Lucu, menurutnya, bahwa ia sedikitnya senang bahwa Shixun sudah putus dari pacarnya dan sekarang ia malah mengatur pertemuan Shixun dan Luhan—atau, ia berusaha agar mereka berdua kembali bersama.

Zitao mengenal Shixun dari universitas mereka. Kebetulan mereka mengambil _social major_ dan kebetulan mereka menyukai anak-anak, dan kebetulan lagi mereka berdua diterima untuk menjadi pegawai di St. Hope. Ia dekat dengan Shixun seakan-akan mereka adalah kakak beradik—jadi ia tidak berbohong pada Minseok. Kedekatan mereka membuahkan sebuah perasaan yang dihasilkan Zitao kepada Shixun, tapi Zitao tahu bahwa Shixun memandangnya seperti ia memandang kakak laki-laki yang ia hormati. Ia tahu ia tidak punya celah sedikitpun untuk masuk ke relung hati Shixun.

Hanya Lu Han yang bisa melakukannya.

Ia baru saja kembali dari membeli tiket _amusement park_ bersama Minseok. Rencananya, mereka akan mempertemukan Shixun dan Luhan di _amusement park_ favorit mereka. Di saku mantelnya, terdapat 2 lembar tiket. Satu untuknya dan satu yang lain untuk Shixun.

Zitao tahu ia tidak bisa memiliki Shixun, tapi ia ingin melihat senyum Shixun, meskipun Shixun tersenyum ketika ada Luhan di dekatnya. Meskipun dia bukan alasan bagi Shixun untuk tersenyum dan tertawa, menjadi Shixun yang dulu.

Huang Zitao siap untuk menanggung semuanya…

—

Minseok's Apartment, 15:55

"Han?" panggil Minseok dari dapur _apartment_-nya. Ia baru saja dari _amusement park_, membeli 2 tiket untuk dirinya dan Luhan. Zitao dan dirinya sudah setuju untuk mempertemukan Shixun dan Luhan di _amusement park_ dekat universitas mereka—ternyata Minseok, Zitao, Shixun, dan Luhan berasal dari satu universitas yang sama.

"Hm?" balas Luhan dari ruang tengah. Minseok menghela nafasnya, kesal. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan ternganga menemukan Luhan yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu sebenarnya namun ia tidak menyangka tiba-tiba Luhan membenahi dirinya lagi. Sebersit sifat egois tersirat di hati Minseok, bahwa ia nanti akan merobek tiket _amusement park_ itu dan membiarkan Zitao dan Shixun ke _amusement park_ sendirian.

"Hey, Ms. Kim, _down to earth_." ujar Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, _back to her senses_. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, yang memandangnya kebingungan.

"_There's a firework festive_, _umma gave me these, she said we could attend it_." jelas Minseok. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya—kebiasaannya ketika berpikir—dan mengangguk kecil. "_Yeah_, kita bisa menghadiri _festival_ ini 'kan? _Why not_? Lagipula disana kan selain _firework festival_ ada wahana lain~"

Senyum Minseok mengembang. Ia mengacak rambut kering-yang-agak-basah Luhan. Pundaknya terasa ringan. _Mood_ Luhan membaik dan itu cukup baginya meskipun ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan kehilangan Luhan, nanti.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, biarkanlah jadi rahasia waktu. Minseok hanya perlu mempertemukan mereka berdua dan masalah mereka kembali berpacaran, adalah urusan mereka. Ia hanya perlu menikmati waktu, yang ia tahu semakin lama semakin menipis.

—

Zitao's Apartment, 4 PM

"Hey, Zitao!" Zitao memiringkan kepalanya melihat Shixun, menggunakan celemek dan wajahnya belepotan tepung. Shixun terlihat begitu berantakan, namun tidak se-_gloomy_ tadi pagi. Itu bagus, pikir Zitao, sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menghancurkan dapurku?"

"Aku membuat _chocolate fondue_—Jangan tertawa!"

Zitao tidak tertawa, dia hanya menahan agar pipinya tidak terlalu mengembang. Shixun kembali sibuk di dapur. Apa yang terjadi pada Shixun itu adalah rahasia waktu. Zitao hanya perlu menikmati apa yang akan terjadi sampai pukul 7 malam nanti.

"Hey, Hun," Shixun mengeluarkan kepalanya, mendongak menatap Zitao—terlebih ia memanggilnya 'Hun', nama yang hanya digunakan oleh ibunya yang berasal dari Korea. Zitao menunjukkan tiket yang ia dan Minseok beli tadi, "mau ikut? _Firework festival_, tempatnya ada di _amusement park_—aku dapat dari Mrs. Kim." tambah Zitao cepat-cepat ketika Shixun melemparkan pandangan 'dari-mana-kau-dapatkan-benda-itu' padanya seakan-akan ia adalah pencuri.

"Boleh, pukul berapa?"

Zitao tersenyum sambil membuat angka 7 dengan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membaui aroma coklat yang menguar, memenuhi _apartment_-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia hanya perlu menikmati waktu yang tersisa. Itu saja.

Karena ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik kau ketahui ketika waktunya sudah tiba.

—

L Amusement Park, 7 PM

"Sebetulnya bukan hanya kita yang datang, ada beberapa orang lagi. Jadi lebih baik kia menunggu disini." kata Zitao. Ia sudah sampai di L _Amusement Park_ dan ia harus menunggu Minseok karena Luhan _dibawa_ oleh Minseok. Zitao mendecakkan lidahnya kesal ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 19:01. Sedikit informasi, Zitao tidak pernah suka orang yang terlambat.

"Zitao, kurasa _handphone_-mu berbunyi." ujar Shixun dengan suara yang cukup keras agar Zitao terdengar. Zitao meraih _handphone_-nya di saku mantelnya dan membaca pesan dari Minseok.

_Fr: Minseok_

'_On act, tinggalkan Shixun dan aku akan menyuruh Luhan mendekat kepada Shixun.'_

Zitao langsung mengetuk _icon_ '_Reply_' dan menulis '_(y)_' sebagai balasan. Ia menarik-narik mantel Shixun.

"Yeah?"

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, kau tunggu di sini,_ okay_?"

"_Aye aye, sir_! Jangan lama-lama, tapi."

Zitao tertawa kecil. Shixun sudah benar-benar seperti Shixun yang dulu. Sebersit perasaan aneh menghampiri hatinya. Ia ingin melihat Shixun tersenyum. Ia ingin Luhan cepat datang dan memaksa pemuda Lu itu membuat Shixun tersenyum. Zitao tidak bisa membuat Shixun tersenyum, dan Zitao tahu itu. Kalau Shixun tersenyum karenanya, bisa dipastikan yang tersenyum hanyalah dirinya, sementara itu Shixun tidak tersenyum sampai hatinya. Ia ingin Shixun tersenyum sampai hatinya ikut tersenyum juga.

—

Shixun menggelemetukkan giginya kesal. Sudah 10 menit. Heran, apa yang dilakukan Zitao sampai ia membutuhkan 10 menit untuk kamar mandi. Shixun tidak habis pikir soal hal itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat punggung seseorang. Tegap, seperti Zitao. Mantel yang digunakan juga sama. Zitao juga menggunakan _bowler_. Shixun tahu kalau peluang tentang siapakah orang itu ada 1 banding jumlah laki-laki yang mengunjungi _festival_ kembang api ini. Berani itu baik.

"Zitao! Kau lama se—"

Orang itu bukan Zitao, tapi orang lain. Tapi orang itu sangat dikenal Oleh Shixun. Orang itu…

Shixun tidak perlu menunggu pemuda itu untuk berbalik, menghadapnya. Karena ia tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Tapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur membalikkan badannya. Tangan Shixun bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya.

"L-Luhan?"

—

Ini diluar rencana.

Seharusnya Luhan tadi pergi dengan Minseok, berencana untuk menonton _festival _kembang api, makan di toko-toko sepanjang Thames River lalu pulang. Namun apa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Memang benar Luhan pergi dengan Minseok, namun tiba-tiba Minseok menghilang, ia harus menunggu kehilangan putri tunggal keluarga Kim itu selama 10 menit dan bukannya bertemu Kim Minseok, ia malah bertemu Shixun Wu.

Dan sekarang mereka menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

"Uhh… Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan untuk membuka pertanyaan. Di tangan mereka masing-masing terdapat sebuah _Americano _hangat. Shixun terdiam, menyesap _Americano_-nya dalam-dalam lalu membuka mulutnya, bersuara. "Huang Zitao, _the one that work in that orphanage with me_. _You_?"

"Kim Minseok, _one and only daughter of Mrs. Kim_." jawabnya kaku. Ia menyesap _Americano-_nya. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, _Americano_ yang ia minum terasa lebih manis dari yang ia minum tadi pagi.

"_Dating her_?" tanya Shixun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara hatinya menjawab '_only you that I date with_' dan otaknya berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan jawaban gila itu. "Kau? Pacaran dengan Huang Zitao?"

"Tidak." jawab gadis Wu itu singkat. Keheningan seakan-akan menjadi dinding tebal pembatas antara Shixun dan Luhan. Di satu sisi, mereka terlalu bingung akan apa yang harus mereka bicarakan, di sisi lain, mereka terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu satu sama lain.

BRUGH

"_Sorry miss! I'm late right now_! _Sorry again_!_" _Shixun mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ditabrak orang secara tiba-tiba adalah salah satu trauma Shixun karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya—dan yang lebih parah adalah setelah ditabrak tiba-tiba itu, ia diancam akan dibunuh bila berteriak dan itu terjadi ketika ia berumur 7 tahun.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya _puzzled_ adalah _ia tidak menyentuh lantai _meskipun ia tadi tertabrak cukup keras.

"_Shixun, I'm sorry_." bisik seseorang di telinganya. Suara Luhan. Jangan bilang…

Shixun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan benar saja. Luhan yang menangkapnya. Luhan memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan yang tadi berbisik padanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi pipinya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Shixun masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya—Shixun hafal kebiasaan itu, ketika Luhan malu akan sesuatu ia akan menundukkan kepalanya. "Satu minggu yang lalu?" tanya Luhan balik.

Satu minggu yang lalu adalah hari dimana mereka berpisah. Shixun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku benar-benar _messed-up_ ketika mengatakannya. Aku… Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja bila kau tidak ikut _messed-up_ karena aku. Tapi aku merasa aneh."

Shixun terdiam, membiarkan Luhan mengambil jeda dalam perkataannya. "Jadi… Kau tidak keberatan kan bila kita mengulanginya dari awal?"

"Bodoh," gumam Shixun. Ia menyesap _Americano_-nya lagi, kali ini sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, "aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi aku rasa kalau kau tidak keberatan, maka aku juga tidak keberatan."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia tahu dia bodoh dalam hal yang romantis, tapi ia merasa bahwa tidak perlu sesuatu yang romantis bila bersangkutan dengan Shixun. Ia tidak tahu dimana Zitao dan Minseok berada, tapi ia yakin mereka berdua sedang mengawasi ia dan Shixun.

Dan memang benar. Zitao dan Minseok tidak berada begitu jauh dari Luhan dan Shixun. Mereka juga yang menyuruh seseorang untuk menabrak Shixun.

Malam itu, _festival _kembang api memiliki makna 1000 kali lebih penting bagi Shixun. Malam itu, _Americano_ yang diminum Luhan adalah _Americano _terenak dan termanis yang pernah ia rasakan. Malam itu, Minseok merasakan beban di pundaknya terangkat semua, termasuk perasaannya terhadap Luhan. Malam itu, Zitao bisa merasakan bahwa Shixun yang dulu telah kembali. Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka berempat lupakan, karena pada malam itu, mereka mengetahui arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

/END /

* * *

a/n: failssss /cry in the corner of the room/ gagal banget and chessy, i know ;n; fic ini sebenernya adalah tugas pkn — jadi ini remake dari ff saya sendiri huhu — dan mohon maaf kalo semua ff saya emang mengganggu mata anda — dan ngabis-ngabisin kuota anda yg sudah terlanjur ngebuka. i'll be hiatus from now on, thankies for all my readers — and the silent readers tho — yg mengapresiasi karya saya selama ini

last but not least, kindly review? n u n


End file.
